Dungeons
About To earn gold, hammers, and other rewards to ascend and upgrade your hero, they must fight in dungeons within the campaign map. A dungeon crawl is started by the Campaign icon on the home screen. On a presented map there are several areas to choose from, each representing a chapter. Each chapter contains a list of dungeons. Once a dungeon is beaten the next dungeon is unlocked. Completing the chapter unlocks the next chapter. Most dungeon areas require five energy to enter. However, larger rooms or boss levels require 7 energy. The Battle In preparation for the dungeon battle, up to four heroes can be chosen to fight through the dungeon. In addition, Potions are added to the bag to assist with the vigor of the adventure. When the battle commences, there are two icons located on the lower right side of the screen. The sword icon is an auto-attack button that forces all of your heroes to perform their basic attack on all enemies. This option is used if your Heroes are strong enough to defeat the enemies.The auto attack mode is cancelled if one hero has died or in low health. The second icon is a yellow button with a dark silhouette of a gladiator. This icon allows the player to summon a friend's Champion for help from his Friend List. Occasionally, the player will encounter a Treasure Room within a dungeon level. The player has the option to choose one of the three chests provided, which is added to their rewards at the end of a successful completion of the dungeon level. XP Island, Gold Island and Evo Island These are special dungeons that allow you to get a boost up in gold, potions or evos. XP Island and Gold Island are only useable once every day, but each dungeon requires no energy to begin. Keep in mind though, these dungeons are for payers with higher level heroes. Evo Island is also different from the other two islands. Evo Island is useable only Monday through Friday and requires energy to play through. Each difficulty is useable once per day though. Players will also only be able to collect evos based on day of the week and color. The order is: * Monday: Dark * Tuesday: Water * Wednesday: Fire * Thursday: Nature * Friday: Light Celestial Evos are more common to obtain on Evo Island and can appear on two separate days due to their two colored bodies. Epic Dungeons In Epic Dungeons (Indicated by a golden border in the level), the player's Heroes fight without the assistance of a friend's hero. These fights not only require 7 energy to begin, but it is also significantly more challenging for the adventurer compared to other levels. Potions are allowed in these levels. Campaign Chapter 1 Level range: 4 to 6 Required level: None Chapter 2 Level range: 6 to 8 Chapter 3 Level range: 8 to 9 Chapter 4 Level range: 10 to 12 Chapter 5 Level range: 12 to 16 Chapter 6 Level range: 18 to 19 Chapter 7 Level range: 20 to 21 Chapter 8 Level range: 21 to 24 Chapter 9 Level range: 24 to 26 Chapter 10 Level range: 26 to 28 Chapter 11 Level range: 28 to 32 Chapter 12 Level range: 32 to 33 Chapter 13 Level range: 34 to 35 Chapter 14 Level range: 35 to 38 Chapter 15 Level range: 38 to 40 Chapter 16 Level range: 40 to 46 Chapter 17 Level range: 46 to 48 Chapter 18 Level range: 48 to 50 Chapter 19 Level range: 51 to 53 Chapter 20 Level range: 53 to 56 Chapter 21 Level range: 57 to 61 Required level: 55 XP Island Level range: 25 to 55, in steps of 5 for each dungeon. Reward: +200XP extra for each Hero, +20XP, +100XP and +400XP Potions (about 2-3 each). Gold Island Level range: 30 to 60, in steps of 10 for each dungeon. Reward: About 25,000 gold (Secret Stash 1) Evo Island Level range: 10 - 60 See Evo Island for more information Special Events Special events are released on weekends. Barbarian Hordes Goblin Raid Party Category:Gameplay